The CCTO provides the infrastructure to support successful cancer clinical research across all departments within the University and supports cancer clinical trials at the U Chicago. It provides oversight and quality control through the implementation of policies and procedures, by centralizing regulatory and reporting functions, supervision of staff, auditing, and tracking of these activities with a centralized database. We are one of only four institutions nationally to be the lead institution for both an NCI Phase 1 cooperative agreement and a Phase 11 Clinical Trials Contract, are members of multiple cooperative groups, and have well established networks of affiliate institutions for both the Phase 11 program and CALGB/Alliance. On average, we have 300-350 therapeutic trials open to accrual per year, and an additional 100-150 open nontherapeutic trials. The office interacts with the Biostatistics Core Facility, the Protocol Review and Monitoring System (PRMS), and the UCCCC Informatics Group. Services provided by the CCTO can be broadly categorized under the following key functions: 1. Regulatory Affairs: Centralized regulatory management (e.g.. Clinical Trials Review Committee (CTRC) /IRB submission; INDs) for all UChicago cancer clinical trials regardless of sponsor, department, study type, or phase. Pediatric Oncology trials operate using a Satellite office, and follow all CCTO policies and procedures. 2. Protocol Tracking and Management: Centralized location and database (Velos eResearch) for tracking protocol-specific data and patient registration; provides web-based direct access (e.g., in clinics) to current protocol documents (e.g., consent forms); and report generation. 3. Affiliate Institution Coordination and Oversight: Infrastructure for the participation of affiliate institutions enrolling patients on trials at the UCCCC, including 7 CALGB/Alliance affiliate institutions,10 Phase 11 NCI contract affiliate institutions, and over 40 additional ad hoc affiliates participating in selected studies within the Disease Programs. 4. Quality Control: Training in clinical research and Velos eResearch; oversight of data and safety monitoring activities; coordination of the audit program; and development and implementation of Standard Operating Procedures (SOPs).